minecraft_modsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apiary
The Apiary is an item added by . It houses your Bees and shelters working queen bees. It also allows princesses and drones to mate. Apiaries are rather difficult to produce yourself and will require some infrastructure. However you might be able to find beekeepers in villages that have a few and might even be willing to trade you some for a bit of wood. There are several conditions that need to be satisfied for a healthy queen to start producing. Some of these conditions vary by bee breed: *It must not be raining. (Certain bees can ignore this.) *The apiary's view of the sky must not be obstructed. (Certain bees can ignore this.) *It must be day. (Certain bees can ignore this.) *There needs to be at least one flower in the immediate vicinity. (Required flowers can vary by bee, but most will be satisfied by vanilla dandelion and roses. Certain bees can ignore this.) *The apiary must be in a biome accepted by the queen residing inside it. Apiary does not require power to operate and - if stocked with the right bees - will occasionally grow flowers around it while operating. BuildCraft pipes are able to remove bee products, bee princesses, and bee drones from the side of the Apiary . The Apiary accepts bee drones or bee princesses through pipes connected to any side, it will only accept a new drone or princess if the slot for either is currently empty. Without any frames the Apiary produces at 10% of the speed of an Alveary. GUI *I. Queen Slot: Contains the current queen or possibly a princess. The left-hand side bar shows you the current health of the queen. *II. Drone Slot: If the queen slot is occupied by a princess, the mating process will be initiated when a drone is found in this slot. The mating process will consume the princess and a drone to produce a queen whose type is determined by the species of both princess and drone. *III. Output Inventory: Products will appear in this inventory. When a queen dies, the succeeding princess and drones will also be deposited here. A queen will always produce a single princess and one to four drones, based on her active fertility trait. Main product produced by bees are honeycombs although certain bees have speciality products as well. Known Bugs *When being moved by Redpower frames, it is possible for an Apiary to glitch out, changing into the texture and ID of another block (such as a Raintank) and crashing the user's client when right clicked. It will drop the correct contents when broken, however, it is discouraged to place Apiaries onto Redpower frames (Mindcrack smp v8.0.1). Recipe Pipes (BuildCraft) Input: *Bee Princess (Any side) *Bee Queen (Any side) *Bee Drone (Any side) Output: *Combs (Sides only, depending on bee species) *Pollen (Sides only, depending on bee species) *Royal Jelly (Sides only, depending on bee species) *Glowstone Dust (Sides only, depending on bee species) *Ash (Sides only, depending on bee species) Please note that if you have your apiary set to private, you will not be able to pump out items. Working with Routers Using a Router to insert items into the Apiary is as seen in the image below. Note that there is no way to automate the insertion or extraction of items into/from the Frame slots. This is by design. Category:Machines Category:Apiculture